Falling Slowly
by RWU89
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy: Popular, perfect friends, not so perfect girlfriend. Will his life still be perfect when little miss Clare Edwards moves to Toronto? Will he make changes for her? R&R EClare!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So I had written some FF's before but i like super lost interest in them so I deleted them~ but this time i feel super dedicated and this first chapter is going to be super slow but it's just like the introduction so CALM YOURSELVES, IT WILL GET SUPER AWESOMER. I already have the next few chapters planned out but I won't update unless i get reviews!

A/N ADAM IS NOT A TRANSGENDER, JULIA IS NOT DEAD, CAKE WILL NOT HAPPEN, NEITHER WITH KLARE, but eclare will ;)

le disclaimer, i sadly, do not own degrassay~

* * *

><p>NO POV<p>

It's Wednesday morning at Degrassi Community High School and Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres are at Eli's locker, reading comic books while waiting for their friends, Julia and Jake to arrive.

Eli Goldsworthy is what people around the school call a 'badass'. He never follows the rules, always has detention and he drives a hearse. He intimidates most people and Eli only trusts his small group of friends. Eli will always be found wearing black or gray, nothing else. He was shaggy, black hair and forest green eyes. Most people know him because of his father, Bullfrog Goldsworthy because he is a radio host on a popular rock music station.

Adam Torres is Eli's best friend, always has been, always will be. He knows Eli inside and out and they are inseparable. Adam has brown hair and he is a big sweet heart. He is a friend with any one he meets and everyone always trusts him with their secrets. All in all, Adam knows _everything._

Julia has been Eli's girlfriend of the past 6 months and they are what their friends call, "the dream couple." Well, that was before Eli began to lose interest in Julia and she was constantly cheating on him. They broke up several times but they always got back together because they both thought that they could set aside their differences. Julia was a very pretty girl. She had long, dark brown hair that looked perfect every day, a small very thin body. It was no wonder she could get any boy she wanted and she felt that she always wanted to be with Eli because he was the only guy that didn't like her for just her looks, but her personality too. She was an artist; she could close her eyes and draw whatever she saw almost perfectly. She wasn't the brightest student but it didn't matter to Eli.

Jake has been Julia's neighbor since the first grade, when Jake moved to Toronto. His father, Glen, and him moved when Jake's mother died in a fatal car crash and his father thought that they needed a "change of scenery". They moved right next to Julia's house and they became friends instantly when they sat together on the bus on the first day of first grade. Jake grew up to be a tall boy, with reddish hair. He always wore flannel and he helped his father with his carpentry business. Jake was a pro at it and one day hoped to take over the family business, which excited his father to no end.

Together, these four friends, plus Jenna and KC, make up the 'popular kids' at Degrassi. Everyone envies them, they want to be friends with them, and they want to be with them. They pretty much just want to _be_ them.

Eli felt someone plop them self down next to him and kiss his cheek, and looked over to see a smiling Julia. He greeted her and took her hand in his.

Jake greets the two boys and tells him about exciting news that he found out just this morning before he left for school. Before he could share the news, however, KC Guthrie, star of the basketball team, and his girlfriend, Jenna Middleton, a power squad member, came and interrupted him with something completely unimportant. They did this frequently, always bragging to their friends about how perfect their relationship was and how in love they were, when in reality they fought constantly and could not last a week without getting mad at each other.

Adam decides to intercede and asks Jake about his exciting news. Jake tells his friends about how when he was younger, his father and him would always go to a lake in northern Canada and in the cottage next to them, there was this family and they had two girls, one his age and one a few years older. He proceeded to tell his friends about the girl his age, how they became friends even though he always picked on her, but she knew he was kidding. He told them about how sad he was because he never thought he would see her again after his father and him stopped going to the cottage because they couldn't afford to take vacations like that anymore but then one day she found him on FaceRange and friend requested him. They have been talking constantly and apparently her parents were getting divorced and her and her mother were moving up to Toronto! He was extremely happy when he said that she told him she was going to start going to a school called Degrassi.

The group of teens started talking amongst themselves about the probable new addition to their group. Jenna asked Jake what she was like and he said she was short, with long brown hair and glasses. Their family is very religious and he used to tease her by calling her 'Saint Clare' because she was always so nerdy about her religion. He said she always used to wear a Catholic School uniform to her regular school and she was always shy.

The conversation dispersed and everyone started talking to other people and Jake was in a deep conversation with KC about some sports game that was on TV last night. He was talking about the final point when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see a short girl, she wasn't skinny but she definitely was a not fat, with short curly hair and big blue eye. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a white cardigan and white flats. Looking up at him, she asked, "Jake?"

Jake is confused because he doesn't know how this strange girl recognizes who he is. He answers with a hesitant "yeah" and she engulfs him in a hug. Jake hugs back, to make her not feel embarrassed when he doesn't recognizes him. He gives her a strange look when they separate and she blushes and says, "It's me, Clare. Clare Edwards?"

* * *

><p>UGH WASN'T THAT SO SLOW! 5 reviews and i will update, i PINKY SWEAR that this will get better, just give it a chance ;*<p>

Love, DW~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so seriously, you guys are the best! I just published this story last night and I only asked for 5 reviews and i got 6! I love you guys! :D

As promised here is chapter 2, and warning, i already started planning out chapter 3 and there is going to be a whoooooooole lot of EClare!

Le disclaimer, i do not own degrassi, if i did, Imogen would be off in Europe somewhere so i don't have to see her anywhere and Eli and Jake would have already fought over Clare like forty times. OKAY!

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

"UGH, finally, school is over!" Adam said in celebration as we made our way into the Dot. KC, Adam and I ordered the usual things we get and sat in a booth in the back as we waited for the rest of the girls and Jake.

Adam and KC were talking about some basketball game that was on last night when I started thinking about other things. I never liked it when they talked about sports because I don't enjoy it as much as they do. My mind wandered to Clare Edwards. She was in advanced English 11 as a sophomore with Adam and I and she sits right behind me! I got in trouble for turning around and talking to her too much and she giggled. _Sigh_, her laugh is so beautiful, it's like a million angels all put their laugh into one human girl and it was Clare. And the way she bites her lip when she's deep in thought and the way she blushes when someone points it out. And her eyes. Her beautiful, big blue eyes that are like the ocean. I could look into them all day long and never get bored, they never ended, and they were perfect.

"Eeeeeliiii!" Someone said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Julia and Jenna, but not Clare. Where's my Clare? _Whoa, whoa, whoa. MY Clare?_

"Oh hey guys, I didn't even see you walk in. What's up?" I greeted while kissing Julia's cheek.

"Eli, man you are out of it. They've been here for like 5 minutes. What's on your mind, or should I say who's on your mind?" Adam said, seeing right through me and knowing exactly who I was thinking about. I glared at him; Julia shouldn't know I was too busy thinking about another girl to ignore her presence.

"Adam, the only girl that should be on his mind is his girlfriend, _me_." Julia said for me. Then she added a hesitant, "Right, Eli?"

"Of course, Jules. There's no one else for me but you." I said smoothly while kissing her forehead.

"Apparently that only goes one way." KC said under his breath to Adam. I wasn't going to call him out for it because apparently it wasn't true for either of us. I was starting to develop feelings for a girl I just met TODAY. Today! I don't even know anything about her but she has me wrapped around her little finger and I would do anything for her.

"Hey guys are Clare and Jake coming?" Adam asked, throwing a glance in my direction.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Clare's mom like hated the way one of the rooms in the new house looked or something so she hired Jake's dad and him to fix it up. Clare and him are probably just working on it together." Jenna announced.

When she said that they were probably alone something in my chest started...hurting? Was I jealous? I shouldn't be, I have an amazing girlfriend. Sure, she's cheated on me a few times but that's nothing we can't work out.

"Hey, I just got a text from Clare," Julia said, capturing my interest immediately, "she said that her mom is letting a bunch of her new friends come over on Friday night to hang out and sleep over and stuff. That would be so much fun, wouldn't it be Eli?" She said, directing the last sentence to me.

"Of course it would be, I'd be with you" _and Clare_.

* * *

><p>I walked into English class on Thursday afternoon with a goofy grin on my face. I get to see Clare this period. I take my seat in front of her and turn around to face her and Adam.<p>

"Afternoon, Blue Eyes." I said, trying to get her to blush and I succeeded.

"Afternoon, Eli. Adam and I were just talking about Friday night. Are you coming?" She said, I could slightly hear the hopefulness in her voice but I just imagined it. There was no way she could like me back.

"Wouldn't miss it." I smirked.

"Aw, dude this is gonna be so awesome! Clare has like the biggest house in the history of big houses. She has a pool, a basement with a huge flat screen TV and she said I could bring my X-Box and we can play video games all night if we want to!" Adam was clearly excited for this party.

"Calm down, Adam," Clare giggled. _Her laugh_. "Anyways, yes my house is huge. My mom doesn't mind that boys will be sleeping over and she probably won't even be home because she works all the time. And I invited one of my other friends, Alli Bhandari to come too. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not, Clare, it's your house you can invite anyone you want." I told her.

Miss Dawes walked in and told everyone to settle down. I gave Clare a quick wink before I turned around to face the teacher. Miss Dawes was talking about some new project we were going to have to do but I wasn't paying attention. I was doodling on a piece of scrap paper, not really knowing what I was drawing until I really looked at it. It was a stick figure of some girl and me; she was short with curly hair and big blue eyes. I blushed and looked around to make sure no one noticed what I was drawing before I tore it up and folded it and stuck it in my pocket. Miss Dawes started pairing people up to be writing partners for the rest of the year.

"Okay, first we have… Adam and Charlotte… Emily and Liam… and Eli and Clare." I tuned everything out after that, I was just so excited to have this blue eyed beauty be my writing partner for the whole entire year.

I turned around in my seat to see a blushing Clare and Adam rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

I'm pretty sure I'm about to barf. I'm sitting here watching Clare and Eli make sex eyes or something at each other.

"Cute." I said plainly ruining their moment. They both looked at me, Clare blushing and Eli with a glare.

Eli definitely likes her; I mean anyone would be dumb not to see it. Or maybe it was just me that saw it because of how close we are. I don't understand why he is still with that stupid whore, Julia. She cheats on him _constantly_. They break up all the time and I'm pretty sure the only reason why they are still together is because she is good in bed. Clare would be so much better for him but the only problem is that I can't tell if she likes him back. She probably does because the way she's looking at him right now is not really a friendship look. All I have to do is get Clare to admit she likes him so I can make them be together and get Julia out of Eli's life forever. I GOT IT! I will convince Clare to let me sleep over, I'll make up some excuse about how my parents and Drew are gone for an early weekend but I stayed home and I didn't want to be alone! Perfect! She wouldn't want me to be alone for the evening if I guilt her into it!

* * *

><p>The bell rings and I have to make sure I can get to Clare before I lose her in the hallway. I see Eli touch her arm as he turns to go in the separate direction. <em>Perfect, she's alone<em>.

"Clare, wait up!" I shout, making her turn around.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" She said while turning to use her locker.

"Oh nothing, just too busy throwing up because of all the flirting that was going on in English class." She blushed, I am so right!

"That wasn't flirting, and he has a girlfriend." Clare defended herself.

"Who? Julia? Ugh she's such a bitch." Clare looked uncomfortable with talking about her so I decided to change the subject. "Anywaaaaays, so tonight, my parents and Drew are um going to…uh," Shoot where would they be! "They're going to be at a dance competition in the states." What…? "Yeah. Dance competition. Anyways they are going to be gone until Sunday and I didn't want to see all the…dancing…so I decided to stay home this weekend. I don't want to be alone tonight so I was just wondering if I could sleep over?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"A dance competition?" Clare asked doubtfully.

"Yep. Drew's really into ballet. But don't tell anyone, it's a big secret." God why did I come up with that…

Clare shrugged, "Sure, I'm sure my mom won't mind. Come over whenever you want, just text me first."

YES! Now to think of a way to get her to admit she likes Eli…. oh Clare if only you knew what was in store for you tonight.

* * *

><p>OH MAN WHAT IS ADAM UP TOOOOO? OKAY, 10 REVIEWS AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER~<p>

Sort of sneak peak: Eli and Clare in... Clare's room? They're getting closer... closer... touching... CAN'T RUIN IT!

Review please c:

lah, DW


	3. Chapter 3

As promised, here is Chapter 3! I originally was going to have it be Thursday AND Friday night but as I finished Thursday night I realized the way I planned Friday out, it was going to be twice as long! So this is just the sleepover between Adam and Clare and someone else shows up ;)

I'd also like to thank every single person that has read and reviewed this story, it means so much that you actually this and it gets me all smiley :D

DISCLAIMER: Bla bla i dont own degrassi or their characters!

WARNING! (I decided to add these c:) SESSY DELIVERY BOY, i wonder whoooooo ;) And kisses?

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

"Hey Clare, what time is it?" Adam asked me. We were currently hanging out in my basement, watching some random sitcom.

"Time for you to get a watch." I answered nonchalantly before I looked at the time on my cell phone, mentally smiling at my wallpaper. It was a picture of Eli and I at The Dot, I was smiling and he was sticking his tongue out. "It's like 5:30ish, why?" I asked.

"I'm hungry." Adam rubbed his tummy trying to sooth it.

"Chinese? I can order from that new place down town." I told him while getting up to go to my Mac computer and look up their number.

"Yeah order whatever"

I ordered a bunch of food, figuring whatever we don't eat, I can save it for my mom when she comes home from work. If she comes home from work. I told Adam we should wait upstairs for the food then eat it up there then we could come back downstairs and watch scary movies. They weren't necessarily my favorite type of movie but they seemed pretty good sleepover material.

"Sooo, Clare, I couldn't help but notice how cozy you and Eli were getting in English class today." I mentally thanked God that Adam brought that up while I was facing away from him because I'm pretty sure my face could not have gotten any redder any quicker.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about." I said, still turned around.

"Don't give me that, Clare, I saw the flirty eyes, the giggles, the blush. You like him." Adam said trying to convince me. Just then, the doorbell rang and I thanked God for the second time in 2 minutes.

As I was walking to get the door I told Adam, "He has a girlfriend. In no way do I like—Eli." _Of course Eli would be the delivery boy, of course._

"'Sup, Clare. Adam." Eli said, acknowledging us before telling us how much we had to pay for the food.

"Uh, yeah, I'll just uh go find my wallet." I said, stuttering like an idiot. _Keep it together, Clare, you guys are just friends._

"I got it, Clare. You can just pay for all of us tomorrow." Adam said, covering for me and throwing a wink in my direction before going for his wallet in his back pocket.

I could notice Eli looking around my house as Adam was getting the right amount of money out and he commented on how big it was. I told him about how after my parent's divorce, my mom got a lot of money and her job just added to the pile. Being nice, and partly not wanting him to leave, I asked Eli if he wanted a tour before the party tomorrow.

"I'm sure Eli has to get back to work though." Damn Adam, ruining my time with Eli.

"Nah, Thursday nights are usually pretty dead. They'll call if they need me and I would love a tour by miss blue eyes." Third time thanking God.

"Whatever, man. I'm just gonna eat while you guys 'tour'." Adam said putting quotes around 'tour' and grabbing the food from Eli before digging in.

"Come on." I told him with a small smile before grabbing his arm and pulling him around the house.

Eli's POV

Clare was currently giving me a tour of her house, or should I say mansion? This place is HUGE. Sure I already assumed that when I found out it was on the fancy side of town but DAMN! And it's just her and her mom? She turned on a light and it illuminated a staircase leading to the basement.

"Down here is pretty much all mine. My mom rarely goes down here." Clare said while giving me one of her angelic smiles.

When we made it down there I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head. Her basement was the biggest basement I have ever seen in my life! It had it's own mini kitchen, a separate bathroom, a couch that could have easily been mistaken as a bed, a massive flat screen TV and a coffee table with a bunch of snacks placed on them.

Clare grabbed my hand and it felt as if I just touched an electrical outlet and was shocked. Damn what this girl does to me. She pulled me into a separate room that was just as big as the room we were just in.

It had a king sized bed, hundreds of books, a Mac computer, little paper lanterns along the walls of the room as lights, and posters of Robert Pattinson on the walls…it was definitely Clare.

"And this…is where the magic happens." Clare said with a small smile and she laughed as my jaw opened slightly. I didn't take Clare to be one of those girls. "Kidding, Eli." She said with a laugh again.

I ran over and jumped on her bed, flipping onto my back. It was probably the most comfy bed I have ever been on. I looked up at the ceiling and it was painted and made to be as if you were looking up at the stars.

I feel Clare lay down next to me and she sighed in content. "I always wanted a ceiling like this. When my parents were together, my dad would always take my sister and I out to look at the stars and he would always point out the constellations to us."

"I didn't know you had a sister." I told her.

"Her name's Darcy. She's a lot older than me and she moved to Kenya to build schools for children. A lot of bad stuff happened to her here and she just needed to get away. We don't talk much which sucks but," She shrugged, "that's life."

I rolled onto my side so I could look at her. She did the same and I realized how close we really were. Our noses were practically touching and I was staring into her big blue eyes and I got lost in them. She interrupted my gazing at her by asking if I liked her room.

"It's perfect…just like you." I said while leaning towards her, glancing at her pink lips then back at her eyes. She was leaning in also and our lips were brushing when…

Ring….Ring…

If I could have punched something I would have. We were so close! I groaned loudly while pulling back and looking at my phone and seeing that work needed me. Ugh.

"Duty calls." I said with a smirk and she pouted. I stood up and leaned over, kissing the side of her mouth softly, feeling as if my heart was going to fall out of my chest it was pounding so hard. I never felt this way with Julia, ever. I walked out of the room and up the stairs, bidding Adam goodbye before getting back in my car and back to work.

Clare's POV

I can't believe that just happened.

I can't believe I just almost kissed Eli.

Eli Goldsworthy.

The Eli that is dating one of my friends.

I sat in my bed as I waited for my heart to slow down as and I fixed my hair hoping I looked the same as when I left Adam. I did not want him to notice any change at all because I know he would never let it go. After I few minutes I decided I was presentable and made my way upstairs to Adam with the goofiest grin I have ever seen in my life.

"What's got you all happy?" I asked him, playing dumb. Clearly Eli told him something.

"Why don't you tell me? Surely it doesn't take 20 minutes to show Eli your basement." Adam said with the same grin.

I decided to rip the bandage off and just tell him, "We almost kissed when his work called him and told him they needed him. That was it, nothing more, nothing less." I prayed he wouldn't bring it up anymore.

"So does that mean you like him yet?"

I seriously thought about it for a few seconds. I definitely liked him more than a friend but do I like him, like him? I liked his smirk, his taste in literature, his sarcastic comments, the way he looks at me, and his eyes. His forest green eyes that I feel like I could look into every minute of every day.

"More than you know." I finally answered him, my blush never leaving my face.

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHA, yes i ended it there :D Like i said, if i added friday night in this chapter would have been like three times as longer d:<p>

20 reviews for an update...? I feel like we can do it!

Loveeee, DW


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATEEE!  
>i know what you guys are saying "It's been like a day why is she apologizing?" I don't know i just feel like it's been foreverrrr! To make up for it this is THE BEST CHAPTER IN THE WHOLE WORLD, AND IT'S TWICE AS LONG, AWH YEAH<p>

* * *

><p><strong>warnings: ;*<br>**that is all

* * *

><p><strong>TONIGHTS DEGRASSI RANT<br>**i feel bad for doing this but i need to talk about tonights degrassi! eli helping jake and clare, WHAT IS THIS? i just felt incredibly awkward watching it the whole time, and drew hating on marisol like that at the end of the episode! What is this? i thought they would be the perfect couple :c well not including eclare prebipolarness~

OKAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Finally, it's Friday night. Right now, Adam, Alli and Jenna are helping me prepare for the party by setting up. It was hot out and we were all excited that it was nice enough to go swimming so we were all setting up things outside. My mom said that she was going to stay at her new boyfriends house for the night and strangely, it didn't bother me. I haven't met him yet but my mom said he treats her right and that's all that mattered to me. According to my mother, he had a son that was about my age. She didn't say his name though for some reason but if this boyfriend sticks around I'll meet him someday.

"Sooo, Clare," Adam said, distracting me from my thoughts, "Does anybody else know about your uh 'thing' that happened with Eli yesterday?"

"Adam!" I said glaring at him. I had not told anyone else and Jenna and Alli would be pissed if I didn't tell them what happened.

"Clare Diane Edwards, why have I not heard about this already?" Alli said, freaking out. Jenna just nodded in agreement to what Alli said. Adam shot me an apologetic look.

I hesitated in telling them what happened because Jenna and Julia are best friends, practically joined at the hip. I could usually trust Jenna with my secrets but since it's about me almost kissing her best friends boyfriend, I thought it wasn't really a good idea.

It seemed as if Jenna read my mind because the next thing she said was, "Clare I swear I won't tell anyone. I know Eli is Julia's boyfriend and me and her are best friends but sometimes even I think that Eli deserves someone better than her." She shrugged.

I sighed as I began my story. "Well, yesterday Adam was hanging out and he was sleeping over and we decided we were both hungry. We decided we were going to get Chinese food and we got it delivered. When I opened to door when the delivery boy came I realized it was Eli. I was showing him around my house when we got to the basement and I showed him my room. He jumped on my bed and I followed and then we talked and we were about to kiss when his phone rang, interrupting us. And that's it."

"Damn, Clare Bear, you have to go for this boy! It's obvious he likes you!" Jenna said while sitting down in one of the chairs on my back porch.

"Yeah Clare! Forget Julia, you would be so much better for him!" Alli said while sitting down also.

"Why did I ever agree to hang out with a bunch of girls?" Adam complained.

"Shut up, you know you love us." I told Adam while smiling.

I thought about what my friends said and I seriously thought about. I imagined Eli and Julia together. All I could picture was Eli getting his heart broken over and over again while Julia cheated on him and treated him like dirt. When I imagined Eli and I together, I pictured us being happy together. I could picture us actually having a future together, not just some high school fling. I really liked this boy and I didn't want to give him up yet.

The only problem was that I don't know if he even likes me back.

"Hey Clare?" Adam said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you wearing your bathing suit under that?" I was confused as to why he would ask that question.

"Yeah, why?" He then got a sly smile on his face and I knew what he was going to do. I got up and started running away from him, throwing whatever I could grab at him to slow him down. There was no way he was going to throw me into my own pool, especially when I was wearing my new sundress I bought earlier this week.

I noticed Adam was slowing down and he started putting his hands up in surrender when I took out one of the squirt guns and was about to shoot him with it.

"Alright, alright, Edwards. Truce?" He asked sticking his hand out waiting for me to shake it.

I put the pool toy down on the table and started slowly walking towards him, not sure if he was still going to throw me in or not. He looked up behind me and he slightly nodded. Before I could turn around to see whom he was talking to, an arm grabbed my waist while the other grabbed my legs by my knees, picking me up bridal style. I turned to see, of course, Eli. He had a smirk on and was walking towards the pool while Adam took out his camera phone, getting ready to take pictures of me in the water with all my clothes on. I decided I was going to reason with Eli to stop him from doing this.

"Eli! You should put me down!" I yelled.

"And whyyyy would I do that?" He said getting closer and closer to the edge of the pool deck.

"Because if you don't, I won't talk to you for the rest of forever." I threatened while pouting, turning my flirty eyes on.

He stood there for a few seconds as if he was considering my threat. "Tempting offer, Edwards, but I might just have to live with that." He said while letting go of me.

I was definitely not giving in that easily. I tightened my grip on Eli's neck when he let go of me so I could just hang from him but I guess he was not expecting that because as soon as his arms left me, the weight of my body brought him down into the pool with me.

Eli's POV

I show up to Clare's house, hear Adam threatening Clare by throwing her in the water, end up sneaking behind her and picking her up bridal style, throw her in the pool and next thing I know I'm the one that's all wet! I don't even know how that happened! Thank God I put my swimsuit on before I came here unless that would have been an incredibly awkward situation.

I came up to the surface of the water and swim to the edge of the pool. I got out and shook my hair, getting every body else that was near me all wet. As I did that, I heard a bunch of groans. _Win._

"Eliiiii, can you help me get out?" I heard Clare ask from behind me. I mentally smirked. She was so adorable. I turned around and leaned down for Clare's arm when she pulled really hard, getting me in the pool for the second time.

"Oh that's it, Blue Eyes, you are going to get it." I said with an evil smirk appearing on my face.

Clare screamed and jumped up and out of the pool, backing away from the edge, not knowing what I was planning on doing.

I got out, still smirking, and she ran into the house, me right on her tail. I glanced to the side to see that everyone else but Julia and KC had shown up **(A/N derp, I hope you noticed that :o!)**. I also noticed that no one was even paying attention to the flirting that just occurred between Clare and I.

I decided that I gave Clare a big enough head start and I ran into the house. I didn't see her anywhere in the kitchen but I noticed the basement door was open and there was a trail of water from the pool leading to it and down the stairs. Oh, Clare, how silly you are. I smirked and decided to play along.

"Clare!" I called out, "Claaaaare, where are youuu?" I started down the basement stairs slowly and loudly so she knew I was coming. I had her trapped; when I got down there she had no escape.

I hit the last step and glanced around, not seeing her. I shrugged and said out loud, "I guess she isn't here. I wonder where she could be. Maybe in her room?" Although as soon as I stepped off the last step, Clare jumped out and attacked me with whipped cream. I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped in shock; I was totally not expecting that to happen.

I smirked and looked over at her with whipped cream falling off my face. She had her little hand covering her mouth as she was bending over in laughter.

"Oh you think this is funny?" I said, teasing her.

She was laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face. She nodded while trying to say yes.

"Well you know what else is funny?" I asked, coming up with a plan in my head.

"What?" She said in between giggles.

"This!" I shouted, running over to her and tickling her as quickly as I could. She was screaming and trying to get my hands off her but I wouldn't budge. She kept laughing and seeing her happy made me smile.

"Okay, okay! I surrender, Eli!" She said and I pulled back and laid next to her on the ground, letting out a few chuckles. After a few moments she had sobered up and decided that we should get back to the rest of our friends. I agreed, partly upset that we couldn't spend any more alone time together and we had to get back to the real world. Whenever I was with Clare I always felt as if we were in this fantasy world, where everything was perfect. Everything was always perfect when I was around Clare.

The party was going great so far. We had gone swimming and had pizza. I beat Adam in a cannonball contest, which he was not happy about. We were all in Clare's basement watching a horror movie. I looked over to see KC and Jenna making out on one side of the couch, _gross, _Clare sitting with Alli and Jake on the ground near them, Adam next to me and I looked down to see that Julia had her head on my lap.

I wasn't paying much attention to the movie, I was kind of observing Clare instead. I know, I am super mega creepy but I couldn't help it. She was just so damn beautiful. I know what you're thinking; you have a girlfriend, Eli! Don't get me wrong, Julia is great but I just feel as if we weren't meant to be together forever. I felt temporary with Julia. With Clare, I feel like I could believe in forever with her. I know that I should keep stringing Julia along while I was constantly thinking about another girl but I am too chicken to break up with her.

I was distracted from my thoughts when the lights were turned on and I looked over at the TV to see the credits were rolling.

"What should we do now?" Alli asked, looking at the rest of us.

"I brought some beer, if that's okay with Clare?" KC said, looking over at Clare to see if it was okay that they could have some. She simply shrugged and said it was okay her mom wasn't home anyway.

We were totally hammered.

It was bound to happen.

We had all moved from Clare's basement into her hot tub. It was about 11:30 at night so it was pitch black out, but there was enough lights around us so we could see fine.

We were all sitting in a circle, I was sitting next to Julia and Adam, across from me was Clare and Alli and on the sides were Jenna, KC, and Jake.

"Guys, let's play truth or dare!" Jenna said with a drunken smile, leaning into KC's arm. "I'll go first! Umm, JAKE! Truth or daaare?" She asked, wigging her eyebrows a little.

"Hmm, truth."

"Do you like Clare Bear?" She said before giggling a lot. I grew nervous; he couldn't like her, because I liked her! I don't know what I would do if he said yes. Flip out? But that would make people wonder why I'm being so protective of her. Maybe I cou—

"No way. Sorry Clare but you're more of a sister to me. That would just be weird if I liked you, no offence."

"None taken, you're like the brother I never had." Clare said with a smile while relief washed over me.

"KC. Truth or dare?" Jake said while looking over to KC.

"Dare. I am not a pussy." He said with a smile on his face.

"I dare you to go to the neighbor's house, ring their doorbell, and not leave until they have answered."

"So easy, Jake. I don't care that it's almost midnight."

"BUT! You have to do it butt naked. And I have to go with you to see if you actually do it." Jake added.

"What are you waiting for? I got neighbors to upset!" KC said while getting out of the hot tub, removing his bathing suit in the process. I looked away, I did not need to see a guys peen.

We all fell into small talk why we waited for the two boys to return and when they did, KC had a huge smile on his face while Jake was just trying to not accidentally look at his…. personal area.

"My turn!" KC said smirking. "Eli. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said without thinking.

"Hmm…I dare you… to kiss Clare Edwards."

I'm pretty sure my heart just stopped.

Clare's POV

"I dare you… to kiss Clare Edwards."

That sentence just kept repeating in my head over and over again. If my hands were under the water right now, I'm pretty sure my palms would be sweaty. My heart was racing and I snapped back into reality when I saw Eli moving closer. I surprised myself when I noticed that I was moving closer too. I thought time had slowed down, everyone's catcalls and hooting sounded so distant and in slow motion. Eli's lips were getting closer and closer and finally, they touched. It felt as if fireworks exploded in that second and I felt Eli cup my cheek while pulling me closer, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. I put my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer towards me if that was even possible. I felt his tongue ask for entrance to my mouth and I gladly accepted, gasping at the sensation of his tongue battling mine for dominance. He won, and he explored every inch of my mouth. Unfortunately, we needed to breathe and I pulled away. I barely had time to catch my breath before Eli went in and pecked my lips twice.

I swear my face could not get any redder.

I didn't even dare look at Julia or anyone else for that matter. As soon as I opened my eyes I was lost in his. It felt like I could see into his soul and I loved what I saw.

Someone obnoxiously cleared their throat, probably Julia, and I pulled away, sitting back in my seat.

Alli leaned over and started whispering things in my ear but I could not pay attention. I could not break the eye contact that was going on between Eli and I.

Too soon, though, Julia announced that she was sick of this game and she was getting too pruny to stay in the water so we got out. Julia was a real killjoy when she was drunk. But unfortunately, we got out and went to go get dressed in our pajamas.

None of us were really tired at all so we decided to watch a movie. I made popcorn for us and we all took spots in front of the TV and I popped in the film. Only halfway into the movie, most of the people were asleep. Actually, everyone was asleep except for me.

I decided that I needed to pee and I didn't want to wake everyone up by using the washroom in the basement so I went upstairs to use the one on the first floor.

As I was walking out of the washroom, I collided with a strong body that pulled me back into the room. They shut the door behind them and locked it and the person started kissing me. I was in shock; it was too dark to see who the person was so I just stood there for a few seconds, letting my eyes adjust to the dark.

When my eyes adjusted I saw it was Eli who was now kissing my neck with such hotness I swear my eyes rolled back into my head.

"E-Eli." I said, pulling away.

"Clareee." He complained moving back to the door so we were now at opposite ends of the room.

"You have a girlfriend." I said quietly, not wanting to face reality. All I wanted to do was keep kissing him.

"Who? Julia? Fuck her, she's cheated on me more times that I can count." Eli said, still standing near the door. I didn't like this, no matter how badly I wanted him near me, touching me, kissing me…I couldn't. "Don't just sit there and tell me you don't feel anything for me, Clare."

"Well… I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you…but it's just childish." I said, already defending myself for rejection. "Because I know how loyal you are to Julia and you are probably just kissing me because you're like still drunk or something, but I know that it's just a crush and I'll get over it soon or someth-."

Eli running across the small room and kissing me with as much emotion he could muster cut me off. I kissed him back but all too soon he pulled away. He rested his forehead on mine while chuckling and saying, "You talk too much." He kissed me softly this time for a second or two before moving his lips to the side of my mouth and kissing me there, and my cheeks, and my nose.

"What does this mean?" I asked. I most certainly did not want this to be a one-time thing. I don't think I could go back to the way I was if he just acted like we were friends after this.

"I like you, Clare. A lot. And it scares me, but I don't care. I want to be with you." I'm pretty sure my heart went into overdrive the second he said he liked me.

"What about Julia?" I asked.

"I'll break up with her. I just need to find the right time. For now, can we just lay low? I can't picture not being with you after this night." He admitted with a small smirk on his face.

"As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters."

And for once, everything felt completely perfect.

* * *

><p>DAYUMMMM ;)<p>

Pleaseeeee reviewwww! umm, 30 to next chapter? is that too much? oh well i still need to plan it out and everything d:

and i might not be able to update until the weekend because im moving my sister into college tomorrow!

Love you guys!, DW


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! okay so I just want to start off by saying THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING OH MAN I LIKE DIE WHEN I READ ALL THESE REVIEWS OH MAN. lol yes. so i was going to upload this last night even if i didn't have 30 reviews but i was too tired to finish writing this so i slept and when i woke up, BAM 30 REVIEWS awwh yeah

also, i do not know if i will get to upload the next chapter like in the next couple days or something, i have SO MUCH SUMMER WORK to do D: and also hurricane irene is supposed to be making her big entrance today, yesterday was just the start of it so i'm most likely going to be losing power d:

DISCLAIMER: i do not own degrassi or hurricane irene. if i did, she would be somewhere not in massachusetts.

Warnings: Parents, wedding announcements, and something you guys have been waiting for for a loooooong ass time!

* * *

><p>Adam's POV <strong>A month later<strong>

Eli and I were sitting on the ground in front of our lockers, reading comic books before homeroom. We came to school earlier than usual and there weren't many people in the hallways yet so we had a lot of time to spare. I noticed Eli looked up and I glanced up, not moving my head, to see who he was looking at. It was Clare, looking pretty like usual. She had on a light blue dress with a big brown belt across her waist and brown gladiator sandals. She looked down at Eli, a small smile showing on her face as she blushed lightly. I looked over at Eli and he was simply smirking, watching her with a longing look in his eyes as she turned the corner.

I cleared my throat as I said, "So, how long have you two been fooling around?"

Eli turned quite fast to face me, quickly defending him saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I just scoffed and looked at him. He must have seen that I saw right through his bologna and he said, "You can't tell anyone. I swear I'll leave Julia soon."

"I won't tell anyone if you tell me the whole story."

He sighed and nodded and begin his story, "It all started last month at her party. You know the one where everyone slept over, the first week she came here?" I nodded and he continued, "The kiss we shared during the truth or dare started it all. We both felt not sparks but fireworks, and that night when everyone was asleep, we talked about what happened. There was some kissing involved." Eli admitted with a sheepish smile. "We decided to lay low and that I would break up with Julia for her. I just needed to find the right time to dump Julia but every I got her alone I just chickened out. Clare's been so understanding and patient with me. Because of that I see her everyday after school and the weekends except for Fridays because that's me and Julia's 'date nights'."

"Bro, you should not keep stringing Clare along like that. She's been nothing but great to you, you shouldn't keep you guys' relationship in secrecy like that." I told him. "You need to choose. Julia or Clare. And don't just say Clare, actually do something about it like _maybe_ break up with Julia."

Eli sighed, "I know. I just need a plan. I need to not chicken out every time I see Julia."

I sighed and we went to our comic books before Holly J came and handed us a flier. It was for the Degrassi dance that is the Friday after next.

"I'm going to ask Clare to the dance." Eli stated suddenly.

I rolled my eyes, wondering if he forgot one piece of vital information. "What are you going to do about Julia?" I asked.

"Oh… right. I forgot about her. I'll come up with something."

"Just come up with a plan fast, I don't want you to hurt Clare more than you did already." I told him.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Eli and I have been great. We hang out almost every day after school, well except for Fridays. Those are the days I hang out with Alli and Jenna and he hangs out with Julia. The only bad part about us sneaking around is that I have to see him with Julia at school every day in the hallways, at lunch, everywhere. They're always holding hands or kissing and it makes me jealous.

I was walking to my locker with Alli when I saw them. _Speak of the devil_. I thought internally. They were holding hands and Julia was looking up at Eli with loving eyes, giggling at something he said while he looked at me and gave me a wink and small smile. I felt something other than jealousy though when I saw the way Julia looked at Eli. She loved him and I… I was just the other woman. I didn't deserve to hurt Julia this way and after all we were just friends, right? I need Eli to make a decision. Either he breaks up with Julia to be with me, or he breaks off whatever we have to be with her. I've been doing this for a month and it finally got to me. I decided I'd tell him tonight when he comes over to 'study'.

"Are you going to the dance next week? I heard the theme is some summer-y thing I guess. Drew hasn't asked me yet but I feel that he will once I give him the guilt trip." Alli told me.

I thought about it. It would be weird if I showed up without a date but I could always just go with Adam as friends or something. Then I realized it: Eli would have to make his decision by the dance. Either he goes with me or he goes with her.

"Yeah sure, it sounds like fun." I told Alli while smiling. "But! I'll only go if I have a date."

"Alright, Clare sounds like a plan. I have to go, I see drew!" She said before running off in her heels.

I went to my locker and twisted the combination, opening it. I saw a rose with a note attached to it. I opened the note and it said.

Can't wait for tonight, I have something important to ask you c:

-Eli

I sighed and continued on with the day.

* * *

><p>It's finally the end of the day and I'm sitting in my kitchen waiting for Eli to arrive. I was thinking of how I would tell him how he needed to choose between his girlfriend or me and I decided I'd just get right to the point.<p>

I heard knocking at the door and I opened it to reveal Eli in a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans. _Why does he have to be so god damn sexy?_ I thought. He smirked and pulled me into a kiss, backing me up against the refrigerator. I gasped when my back came into contact with it and he took that opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, making me moan. _No, Clare! You are supposed to be making him choose you or her!_ I pulled away and he groaned, but he didn't go far before he started to kiss my neck.

"We- we need to talk." I tried to say and he pulled away. I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the couch down there.

"I want to ask you something first, Clare." I nodded, allowing him to go on. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance with me. Forget about Julia, forget about what people say. I just want it to be me and you, blue eyes."

I hesitated before saying, "Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. You see I don't want to keep sneaking around. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to Julia. And don't say, 'She's cheated on me more times than I can count' because it still hurts to be cheated on, doesn't it? Well, I need you to choose. Either you stay with Julia and lose me or you stay with me and lose Julia. I will not keep being hurt by seeing you guys together." I finally told him. I was too nervous to look at him but when I did, he was biting his lip as if he was in deep thought. His eyes were filled with sadness about not wanting to lose someone.

"It's you, Clare. Ever since the first day I saw you it has been you. It's always going to be you." He said, his voice threatening to crack. "I can't lose you, Clare." His voice finally breaking on my name.

"If it has always been me, then why are we sneaking around? Why can't you break up with Julia already?" I asked him while standing up.

He seemed lost for words so I told him that it would be best if he would leave so he could think it over.

He sighed and got up and headed towards the front door, me right behind him. He turned around and was going to kiss me goodbye when I turned my head slightly, leaving him to kiss my cheek. He kissed it for a few seconds while holding me close to him and when he pulled away he went back and kissed it twice quickly.

I sighed when he left and I went downstairs to my bedroom but not before tears invaded in my vision. When I made it to my room I laid in my bed and cried until sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p>"Clare! Are you down here!" I woke up in a daze. How long have I been out for? I looked at my clock and it read 7:26 p.m. Wow, I've been asleep for four hours. I ran upstairs to see my mom, Jake and Jake's dad.<p>

"What's going on here?" I asked with a confused look on my face. Jake's facial expression mirrored mine as he agreed with me.

"Kids we think it would be best if you sat down while we told you the news." Glen said, leading us to the chairs in the kitchen.

"Clare, honey, I know this might be sort of a shock to you…. But Glen and I have been dating—" my mom said before Jake and I both interrupted shouting what, quite loudly. "Clare, let me finish." I nodded, allowing her to continue. "We have been dating for quite some time now and I meant to tell you but you I was always working. But, honey, Glen proposed. We're going to get married!"

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Jake, buddy, what do you think?" Glen asked his son.

"Clare?" My mom asked me.

"Well… I guess we should start planning wedding things?" I meant to sound excited but for some reason it came out like a question.

"Yeah, dad, I guess it's cool…. and Clare and I will be siblings." Jake said while looking at me, both of us not really knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I walked into school half asleep. I stayed up the whole night, thinking of Clare, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, everything. I don't even think I thought about Julia once. I decided I was going to break up with her today after school and that was it.

Just as I got to my locker someone jumped next to me and hugged me. I prayed it was Clare but I knew it wasn't her.

"I need to talk to you after school, The Dot?" I asked Julia as she nodded and kissed my cheek, telling me she loved me before she left to go to her own locker.

I grabbed all the books I needed and I started walking towards Clare's locker to tell her about my plan. I was about to turn the corner when I saw her and Jake sitting intimately and talking. I stopped and hid as I listened to their conversation.

"I don't know how to break it to them, I mean, they're my best friends and this relationship is such a shock, even to us. And how am I supposed to break it to Eli?" I heard Clare ask.

"I don't know, Clare. All I do know is that we have each other and we will get through this together." Jake told her. I felt my body heat up as I got angrier and angrier to each word they said to each other.

"Thanks, Jake, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

That was it. I thought I knew what heartbreak was like after Julia has cheated on me so many times but this…. this was something else. I feel like Clare took my heart and shot it a million times and then set it on fire, leaving no trace of it ever existing.

I felt as if there was no point of breaking up with Julia if Clare already had someone else to be with. I wonder if they have secretly been seeing each other like the way I have been secretly seeing Julia.

The only problem is that I already told Clare via text message that I was going to break up with Julia at the Dot today after school and she should be there at the same time with Alli or Adam so I could be with her after. That is when I was going to properly ask her to be my girlfriend. Whoops.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

I got a text from Eli today before school asking me to be at the Dot while he broke up with Julia and to bring Alli or Adam so it would look as if they were just hanging out, not creeping on their break up.

It was not 2:30 and I was sitting facing the door, waiting for Eli's arrival. Alli and Adam already knew everything. They knew about Eli, about Jake's dad and my mom, and the meaning as to why they were at the Dot today.

The bell on the door rang and I looked over to see Julia and Eli walk in.

They took the booth next to us and Eli sat, facing me, so I could just lean over and look over at him. Which I was currently doing. We made eye contact and he looked at me with an icy glare, which made me flinch. Alli, Adam, and I stayed quiet so we could hear their conversation.

Eli's POV

"So, what'd you have to tell me, Eli?" Julia asked while looking up at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know how much I love you, right?" She nodded and I continued, "Well a lot has changed over the past month and I realized that… I can't live without you." I made eye contact with Clare at the last part, partly directing that to my blue eyed beauty. Well…she was mine. "Julia, I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me next week."

Clare stood up and stared at me, looking furious.

"Ah! Eli I would love to! I've been waiting all week for you to ask me!" she said, jumping up and kissing me on the cheek before leaving to go dress shopping with Jenna.

I couldn't look at her though, not even as she left, all I could do was stare at Clare with a smug grin on my face. I partly noticed that Adam and Alli had left, leaving us alone but Clare just stood there, hands balled up into fists as she stared at me.

She finally walked over to me and sat down in Julia's old seat. "What the fuck was that?" She finally spit out.

"Well, you already moved on from me, so why should I get to be led on by you?" I asked her with a smirk.

"What the hell are you even talking about!" She shouted while throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"I heard your little conversation in the hallway with Jake today. I hope you guys have a fun life together."

Clare just sat there with the most confused expression on her face that I have ever seen. Then, out of nowhere, she started laughing. _Laughing!_

I was caught off guard…why was she laughing at me?

She stood up and said, "You are so dumb, Eli! You really think I would cheat on you, if that even were the right term for what we have, with Jake? He's going to be my stepbrother, Eli! My stepbrother! That's what you overheard! I didn't know how I was going to tell you guys and Jake decided that we would do it together!" She started to leave and I was dumbfounded. I felt like an ass.

She started crying a little as she was leaving but I got up and ran after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards Morty. I told her to get in and that we needed to talk. She silently got in the car and I started driving to an abandoned parking lot as I shut off Morty and turned to her.

"Clare… I am so, so, so sorry. It's just when I heard what you guys were saying today I thought that you were going to get together and when I heard you tell him you loved him, my heart just broke." I apologized. "I messed up big time, Clare, and I will make it up to you, I swear I will."

"I need to think about this. Can you just drive me home?" She asked.

"Of course, Clare, I will do anything for you."

* * *

><p>Clare's POV, next day at school.<p>

I didn't get much sleep last night. All I could think about was Eli. Today was an _I don't care what the hell I look like, I feel like crap_ day because I was in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt and I really didn't do anything make up wise and by hair was in a sloppy pony tail (**A/N her hair is sort of longish, like to her shoulders. I don't really like her with short hair :P**)

I finished getting things out of my locker and shut it, to see Eli standing there was a stuffed strawberry.

"What is that?" I asked, not really in the mood to do anything but sleep.

"It's a stuffed strawberry. Her name is Bewwy Sowwy. Because I'm, bewwy sowwy." Eli said with a pout, causing me to laugh slightly and his whole face brightened up just at the sound of my laughter.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Clare, all I could think about was you last night and how I could make it up to you." He told me.

I grabbed the stuffed strawberry and started opening my locker so I could put it in there while telling Eli, "You are partly forgiven, but you still need to break up with Julia before the dance because soon enough, you aren't going to have me anymore."

I shut my locker and saw that Julia was walking by. She noticed Eli and started walking towards us but Eli didn't notice, he was looking at me with his 'thinking face'. I walked backwards while glancing at Julia to signal that I should leave them alone, but as soon as I turned around I stopped when Eli said,

"Julia, I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p>YAYYYY FINALLY! :D kay so 35-40 reviews for the next chapter? C:<p>

also, i got that bewwy sowwy thing from Good Luck Charlie so i don't own that d:

Love you guys! DW ;*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. i dont even know how i feel about this chapter d: it just kind of happened i guess lol

Disclaimer: I dont own degrassiiiii :c

Warnings: angry baby mamas, cheating best friends, and cheesy pictures C:

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

I watched as Clare started walking away and I knew I needed to do it. I couldn't let Clare leave me; I want her by my side every minute of every day. Then, I said it.

"Julia, I'm breaking up with you."

I tore my eyes away from Clare to see Julia whose eyes were starting to water.

"Eli… why?" she asked.

I turned my gaze to Clare and back to Julia before Julia could notice and smiled slightly, "I've found someone else, Julia. I thought I found what perfect was when I met you but….she's the true definition of the word." I turned away from the dark haired girl to see Clare still standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Who?" Julia asked, wanting to know who I have been cheating on her with.

I looked from her to Clare then back down at my feet with a guilty expression on my face, hoping she'd catch on so I didn't have to say it out loud. Thankfully, she did.

To my surprise, Julia laughed. "Clare? Clare Edwards? Somehow that's not a surprise. I'm just shocked that you would leave me, for some prude like her? No wonder you stopped fucking me this past month and—"

"And so you've been fucking KC? Your best friend's boyfriend?" Clare finally said something. _Wait, what? Julia has been cheating on me while I've been cheating on her…_ I probably never realized because I've been too caught up with Clare.

As the two girls went on in their conversation I began to let my mind wander. Where does this leave Clare and me? I hope we can be dating now. I like her so much and I can't stand it if she's with another guy, even if they're just friends. I can't go another day without calling her mine. I started paying attention to their conversation when I realized that what Clare is saying is the truth. Julia has been cheating on me with one of my best friends, and her best friend's boyfriend.

"And you thought you guys were being discreet when you'd come over my house and both coincidentally use the washroom at the same time. For like half an hour." Clare rambled on when I interrupted.

"So…it's true?" I asked. I should be sad but I wasn't, I had Clare. Well I had her more than I did ten minutes ago, so that's something.

Julia sighed, "Yes. But apparently, I wasn't the only. And Clare," she turned to Clare, "you can't tell anyone. Anyone! About me and KC. Please? Especially Jenna. She's kill me and I don't want to have to lose my best friend, please?"

"I won't tell anyone." Clare said and Julia started smiling. "I won't tell anyone but if you don't tell Jenna by the day of the dance then I might just slip up."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Clare said with a smirk. I see I am growing on her, I smiled slightly.

"Shit, fine. I'll tell her right now so you two lovebirds can be alone together." Julia said as she started walking away but she turned around and said to Clare, "Treat him right, Clare, treat him as good as he treated me disregarding this past month. And Eli, it's finally over, eh? Whatever you do, don't leave her. You guys are perfect together."

I never thought that in a million years I'd break up with Julia and have her say that some other girl and I are perfect together but it just happened.

"I don't plan to." I said while smiling at Clare and I felt her grab my hand.

"Good. Now I have to go lose my best friend, I'll talk to you guys later?" she asked.

Clare and I both nodded and watched as she walked off and turned the corner.

Clare's POV

When Julia said she was going to go lose her best friend I couldn't feel anything but guilt. Was it my fault that they lost their friendship? I thought about it and realized it wasn't my fault I would go to my kitchen and hear moaning from my bathroom so I let it go.

"Are you okay?" I heard Eli ask me. I turned to face him and nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked him back. He smiled a huge smile and said that he has never felt better any other day in his life.

He took my both my hands in his and looked at me seriously and asked, "Clare Diane Edwards, will you take the honor of letting me escort you to the dance next week?"

I smiled, he was so adorable. I looked deep into his green eyes and smiled while nodding my head, yes.

He smirked one of his panty dropping smirks and started to lean down to kiss me but I held my hand up to his lips before he could kiss me. "I don't want to kiss you until we're officially a couple. And I don't want you to ask me right now, I want you to do something really cute that I'll always remember."

He pouted and I giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek as I started walking away.

Jenna's POV

_Positive_

Oh shit. How could this happen? I swear KC and I use protection…maybe it broke? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

I took a piece of toilet paper and I was about to wrap the pregnancy test in it when someone walked into the bathroom. I turned my head and saw Julia there and she looked like she was crying but I was still in shock that I was….that I was pregnant to say anything to her.

She looked at me, then at the object in my hand and she caught on.

"You're pregnant?" she asked me, still slightly crying.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded, throwing away the pregnancy test and was about to leave when Julia asked me to stay a minute because she had something to tell me.

"Jenna, you're my best friend and I can't keep secrets from you and this is killing me because I've been keeping this from you for a month. Jenna…I heard that KC was cheating on you."

KC…. My KC? No it can't be true, he loves me and we are going to have a baby together.

"Who is the skank that is fucking my boyfriend?" I asked, finally saying something and it was just above a whisper because I was so mad.

"Um well you see, that's the part where I need you to hear me out about. It's um…me." she said finally and I swear I saw red.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I walked over to her and I slapped her as hard as I could before I let the tears escape.

I walked out of the bathroom and KC was at his locker. I walked over to him and I waited for him to acknowledge me. I'm pretty sure he could feel how much I was fuming.

He looked at me and said, "Whoa, Jenna! What's wrong baby?"

"You. You are what is wrong with me. I'm pregnant and you're fucking my best friend? How can I make sure she isn't pregnant either! You, KC, are a bastard and I don't want anything to do with you ever again. Have fun with your new girlfriend." I spat. I walked away and the waterworks started. He didn't even bother chasing after me. I kept walking until I reached the front steps of Degrassi and I stopped, not being able to see anymore.

"Jenna…" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to see someone with big brown eyes, someone that I have secretly had a crush on for as long as I knew him. He saw that I was crying and he sat down next to me, putting his arm around me as I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

Today is the day. I stayed up all night thinking of what I would do to ask Clare to be my girlfriend and I have come up with one thing. And that was that I have absolutely zero creative ability.

As I was walked down the hallway, I spotted my blue eyed beauty and I approached her locker, kissing her cheek. Apparently kissing her lips was a no, but anywhere else was fine.

"I finished the English essay last night; can you proofread it for me?"

"What English essay, Eli, Miss Dawes said we didn't have any more essays until next week." Clare said. _I swear if she makes this more difficult than it needs to be…._

"It's uh extra credit." Smooth. "Just read it, Clare!"

"Fine, Eli! Calm yourself, I'll read it." She said taking the folded piece of paper from me and walked away to her next class.

Score!

Clare's POV

I walked into science class and I sat down next to Adam.

"Adam did Miss Dawes mention anything about an extra credit essay or anything?" I asked him.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Eli asked me to proofread his." I told him.

"I don't know. Just read it and proofread it anyways and if there was no extra credit essay then it's not our problem." Adam told me while shrugging and returning to his comic book.

I opened the folded piece of paper and I almost laughed out loud. Inside was a drawing of me and Eli at the park and he was on one knee with a speech bubble that read, 'Clare Edwards, I may not be Robert Pattinson or a vampire but at least I'm real. Will you be my girlfriend?' and I was blushing with an empty speech bubble next to me and in the background was Adam. He was throwing up into a garbage can while saying, 'You lovebirds are too gross and perfect for me to handle.'

I showed Adam and he started laughing, saying how much of a girl Eli was. He pointed out that I was supposed to write my answer in the blank speech bubble and I took out a pen and wrote my answer before folding it back up and sticking it in my purse.

English Class

I got to English before Eli did so I took out the piece of paper and put it on Eli's desk.

The bell rang and he still didn't arrive so I looked to Adam with a panicked look on my face, wondering where he could be. Adam was calm though and he mouthed the words, 'he's probably late' and I nodded. I was too nervous for him to read my answer to remember that he's late to English almost every day.

As soon as I thought that, Eli walked in. He managed to come unnoticed to Miss Dawes though and he sat in his seat and saw the paper. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at me while a smirk appeared on his face. I nodded towards the paper, begging him to read it and he almost tore it up he was so anxious. As soon as he read it, he turned to me with the biggest smile on his face and I swear he wanted to kiss me right then and there but Miss Dawes yelled at him to turn around so he couldn't.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson, I really did. But I found myself looking at the clock every two minutes and finally the bell did. I got up, picked up my stuff and turned around to face Eli when I realized he wasn't there. _What the hell?_ I wondered where he could have gone and I was a little hurt that he couldn't wait two seconds to wait for his girlfriend to get her stuff.

A little pissed off; I exited the classroom to face Eli standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

"Didn't think I would let my girlfriend walk to class alone, now did you?" he said.

I smiled a big smile and was about to walk to history when Eli pulled on my arm and asked if I was forgetting anything. I smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips. He wasted no time in deepening the kiss and after a few seconds I started to forget where I was and that there will people around.

"Ugh, you guys are gross. Now I have to be stuck being the third wheel." Adam interrupted, walking between us so he could be in the middle of us.

I just smiled and blushed and looked at Eli to see he was slightly blushing too.

Right now, I didn't care about anything else. All I cared about was that Eli Goldsworthy was mine, and I was his.

* * *

><p>Awwh so coot c: finally! okay i'm kind of looking for just over 40 reviews for the next chapter, all i really need to write is the dance and then i was going to mega fast forward to clares mom and jakes dads wedding so like two more chapters then maybe an epiloguee<p>

love you guys! DW c:


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update D: School started and I had practice and ugh i was so stressed. This chapter kind of sucks and its short cause i was too lazy to write more :c

Disclaimer, i dont own degrassi or LoveSong by Adele blah blah

Warnings: Um... i dont even know.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Today was the day of the dance. Alli, Jenna, Fiona and I were all in my bedroom getting ready for tonight. Fiona had a light purple dress on and her hair was tied back and she had black heels on. Adam asked her to be his date but only as friends because they have been friends for years and her most recent girlfriend broke up with her.

Alli had on a bright pink dress with a big bow above her right breast. It was tight at the top and it went a little looser towards the bottom. She had on matching heels with bows on the back of them and her hair was curled. She was going with Drew because they have been dating for a few weeks now.

Jenna had on a light yellow dress with sparkles on it that was slightly baggy. She had matching sandals that tied around her ankles and her hair was half up and curled. She was going with Jake, they have been dating for about a week, ever since she found out KC had been cheating on her with Julia.

I had on a baby blue dress that was strapless and it was tight at the top and flowy at the bottom. There was a yellow bow across my waist and I wore a matching headband and matching sandals. Eli was obviously going as my date but I refused to tell him what my dress looked like at all.

"Clare you have to let me do your hair!" Fiona asked me. I'm pretty sure doing my hair was her favorite thing to do. I sighed and nodded knowing I wouldn't win this battle.

I took a seat at my vanity and started letting Fiona straighten my curly hair out.

"Guys I need to tell you something." Jenna said while going to sit on my bed. "I don't really know how to say it so I'm just going to spit it out. The day KC and I broke up; I found out that I was pregnant."

It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments before Alli spoke up, "You are going to have the most spoiled baby in the world." With that statement, Jenna's face lit up.

She asked, "You guys aren't mad that I'm going to be a teen mom?"

Everyone shook their heads including me and Alli and Jenna started talking about baby names while Fiona finished my hair.

"Whatever happened to KC and Julia?" Fiona asked.

"They're still together. Unfortunately. Whatever, I do not associate with them anymore so they are not my problem." Jenna stated while lying down on my bed and holding her stomach.

"That sucks. Does Jake know about your…situation?" Fiona asked.

"That is all he ever talks about." I interjected. Jake and his dad moved into me and my mom's house this week. Jake now shares the basement with me and Jenna is over constantly. When she told him that she was pregnant, he was excited that he could be like a father to her future son or daughter.

"Well that's good. At least the baby will have a fatherly figure in his or her life. Speaking of the baby, do you want a boy or a girl?" Alli asked, getting excited.

"I kind of want a girl; it would be so cute having a little girl run around with her doll. But I wouldn't mind if I had a boy either." Jenna told us, her face lighting up when she finally realized that we accepted her 'news'.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV<p>

It is six o'clock and Adam, Jake, Drew, and I were all packed in my hearse as we made our way to Clare's house to meet up with the girls and take pictures. As I was driving, I let my mind wander and I started to wonder what Clare's dress would be like. She refused to tell me what it looked like and the only thing she told me was that I would need to get yellow for a matching tie. She told me she couldn't tell me what her dress would be like because she wanted it to be a 'surprise'. It didn't matter to me; she would look absolutely stunning in anything. If she wore a trash bag she would still be the most beautiful thing in my eyes.

After about ten minutes of driving we had reached Clare's house. We all got out of my car and I went and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Clare's mom.

"Hey guys. Clare and the girls are in Clare's room. I'll call them up and you guys can make yourselves at home here." She said before disappearing into the basement.

Adam went straight to the kitchen and started grabbing food.

"Jeez, Adam, don't eat everything that my dad and I just brought over when we moved in." Jake said while taking some of the food out of Adam's hands and putting it back.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm only hungry because Eli didn't have anything at his house." I rolled my eyes and took a sit at the kitchen counter.

We were silent for a few moments before all the girls started coming up the stairs. Jenna was first and she walked to Jake while hugging him briefly. He told her she looked beautiful and she blushed and took a seat next to me.

Alli and Fiona were next, gossiping about some random girl in our school. Adam hugged Fiona and Drew kissed Alli hello.

Finally, Clare came up the stairs with her mom right behind her. To say she looked beautiful would be an insult. She had a perfect blue dress on that complimented her eyes perfectly and hugged her curves in all the right places. She looked at me and smiled her breathtaking smile.

I walked over to her and immediately kissed her lips but only for a moment because her mom was right there.

I leaned into her ear and whispered, "Clare you look absolutely beautiful tonight. I'm so glad I can call you mine."

She blushed and winked at me. We took pictures for about fifteen minutes then we all piled into Morty and took off to the school.

After a few minutes of driving we had arrived at Degrassi. The gym looked completely different with all the decorations and the lights. Everyone was dancing and grinding to some song I didn't recognize.

We all went to a table and put our stuff down. I looked to my side and noticed that Clare had started walking away. I grabbed her arm and asked her where she thought she was going.

"I'm going to go dance." She simply replied with a shrug.

"By yourself?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course not. I have this sexy, witty, sarcastic boyfriend that should be there with me. If only I knew where he was?" Clare asked with a giggle.

"He sounds like quite a catch."

"Well he is." She said while getting closer to me.

"I guess I will just have to keep you company while you wait for him to arrive." I said as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. Nothing too intense, just a sweet kiss.

We pulled away and I grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put hers on my shoulders and she rested her head on the top of my chest. We danced slowly as the song Love Song by Adele started. **(A/N I love this song so so so so much :D Go listen to it!)** Clare started singing the words softly and I smirked at the sound of her beautiful voice.

I started kissing her ear and whispered sweet nothings into it as the song continued. She giggled when my breath tickled her ear and she leaned up to give me a chaste kiss as the song ended.

I got an idea and I leaned down to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere with me. She gave me a hesitant nod and I wrapped my arm around her waist as I pulled her out of the gym.

Clare's POV

Eli led me out of the gym and into a random hallway. We could faintly hear the music still playing but now we were alone.

"Dance with me?" He asked me. I smiled and nodded. He kept one arm around me waist as he held the other one close to his chest. I put my free arm on his bicep and we started dancing slowly.

The song that was playing wasn't a song that was a slow dance song but we didn't care. He let go of my waist and twirled me around a few times. I smiled and looked into his jade eyes. It felt like I was looking into his soul and his eyes were filled with love as he looked back into mine.

"Clare…I have had this on my mind for the past few days and I feel like now is the perfect time to tell you." Eli said looking slightly nervous.

"What is it?" I asked him, encouraging for him to continue.

"Clare, I know we haven't exactly been together all that long and I have only known you for about a month and a half but I like you, so much. You're my sunshine on a rainy day, you can make me feel better by just smiling at me and your kisses, and they make me go crazy. You're perfect and I can picture us being together for a really long time. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Clare. I love you with all my heart and it's okay if you don't feel the same way." I was speechless. I couldn't say anything back so I just looked at him and smashed my lips to his. He didn't react for a moment but when he did, he didn't hesitate to deepen it. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and I granted him entrance to my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance. He backed me up into the row of lockers and he put his hands on either side of my head as he started kissing my neck.

"Eli…" I said gasping as his teeth bit into the one spot he knew drove me crazy. There was no doubt in my mind that he left a hickey there but I honestly didn't care.

"Eli." I said as I pushed on his chest. He gave me a questioning look and I gazed into his eyes. "Eli, I love you too."

He then smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen on him as he leaned in to kiss me once more.

Tonight was perfect.

* * *

><p>The ending sucked, the cuteness sucked. i aint even mad.<p>

review? 45 or something is cool

Love you guys, DW


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER W000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0.  
>I'd like to take a moment of your time to thank each and every person that has read and reviewed this story :-) You guys seriously make me so happy and I apologize if this seems like I skipped a whole bunch of time. I just am so busy with school and practice that I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.<p>

ON WITH THE STORY

Warnings: BEBE AND WEDDINGS WEE WEE WEE WEE

I don't own Degrassi BOOOO :c

* * *

><p>Clare's POV<p>

Seven months later

It is a week away from my mom and Glen's wedding. To say we were all excited would be an understatement. She and Glen are away on a 'pre-honeymoon' vacation, leaving Jake, Jenna and I alone in the house alone for a week.

Jenna is eight and a half months pregnant and she looks like she's about to pop any day now. We all decided it was best that she moved in so that way her baby girl could grow up with both her parents, even if Jake wasn't her biological father.

Right now, Eli and I were wandering around Babies 'R' Us, our fingers intertwined. I was looking at random baby clothes and Eli looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Hey, Clare?" He asked me.

"Yes?" I said, looking up at him with a smile on my face.

"Would you ever think about having children…with me?" He asked seeming kind of embarrassed to have asked it. I was kind of caught off guard. I had never really thought about having Eli's child, let alone thought about having any kids at all. Now that I thought about it though, I really liked the idea. A little mini Eli running around with my color eyes, it was adorable to think about and it made me smile more than I already was.

"Eli I would love to someday in the future have your babies." I laughed a little and grabbed his other hand as I leaned up to peck his lips which he responded with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I challenged.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." His smirk grew more pronounced as I blushed a slight pink.

I stood up onto my tippy toes and I whispered into his ear, "Not here, Eli." I smirked as I pulled away and left him with an actual smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Jenna's POV<p>

A week later (day before the wedding)

Jake and I were laying in his bed, listening to music and I was rubbing my stomach, feeling my baby girl kick.

I began to think about random things. I remembered how ecstatic Clare and Alli were when I asked them to be her god mothers and Adam's grin when Jake asked him to be the god father. I started to think about her first steps she would take and I began hoping her first word would be 'mama'. I thought about her first day of school and all the friends she would make because she would be the prettiest one there and how Jake would interrogate each of the boys that would ask her out on a date. Then I realized that we didn't even think about something very important:

"What should we name our baby?"

"Hmm… I'm fine with whatever you choose, as long as I get to pick the middle name." He said as he rolled over to face me with his cute smile on his face.

"I like the name Lucy. It was my grandmother's name before she passed away." I said feeling sad as I remembered her bright personality and her kindness.

"Lucy…Lucy Mae. I like Lucy Mae Middleton." I smiled at how great that sounded. "You know what would sound better?" He asked me.

"What?"

"Lucy Mae Martin." He said suddenly looking nervous. I smiled and urged him to continue when he looked like he had more to say. "Jenna, I love you and I love Lucy Mae and I want us all to be a big happy family. I don't care that Lucy isn't my biological daughter, but I do want her to have a father in her life and I don't want you to do this by yourself. I love you so much that everything I think about is about you and this baby. Jenna… Will you marry me?" He asked me, holding a small velvet box with a small engagement ring and it felt like my insides exploded.

"Yes." I finally answered and my eyes started to water. His face mirrored mine and his smile was so big I was afraid that his face was going to split in two. He leaned over to kiss me and we wasted no time into getting things heated…that was until I felt something wet on the bed. I pulled away from him and looked down and noticed that the bed was wet.

"Uhh…" I said not sure what just happened. Then I felt it. My first contraction, Lucy was coming!"

"Shit, Jenna I think it's time!" Jake shouted as he leaped up to grab our hospital bag and he pulled me up and helped me into his car as he drove me to the hospital, calling Clare and Eli to tell them to meet us at there.

Eli's POV

Clare and I were holding hands in the waiting room as we waited for Jenna's baby to arrive. Clare was nervous, anyone could tell. If it weren't for me holding her hand, she would be pacing around and biting her nails like she always does when she's anxious. She was tapping her foot though that started to annoy me. To calm her down, I leaned down and kissed her temple, whispering for her to calm down and that everything was fine.

"Never a dull moment between you two lovebirds I see."

I looked up to see Adam holding a camcorder, recording the little moment that just happened between Clare and me.

"Why are you recording us sitting in a waiting room, Adam?" Clare asked him as he shut off the camcorder and took a seat on the other side of Clare.

"They asked me to document every part of this 'baby' experience so why not a better time to start than when the baby is about to be born." Adam said shrugging as he attempted to make himself comfortable in the hard chair.

Hour after hour, and still no baby yet. Alli and Drew arrived a few hours after Adam did with balloons and a pink stuffed teddy bear.

After about four hours of sitting in the waiting room, we all started to get pretty bored. Clare was asleep on my shoulder and Alli and Drew were making out in the corner. I looked over to see Adam asleep also; his legs sprawled out onto another chair as his back was against his chair. I nudged Clare awake and pointed over to where he was and a devilish smile came across her face as I knew she was thinking the same thing as me.

I reached over Adam to grab his camcorder and hit record.

"As you see, we are currently in hour four of waiting for Lucy Mae to arrive and we waiting room people have different ways of wasting time. If you look in the southern corner you see the Alli-Drew mating session. Guess you should be expecting a cousin sometime soon, Lucy." I said as I zoomed into the two who were playing tonsil hockey. Clare realized what I was doing and smacked my arm, she didn't want Lucy to see this and get ideas in her head. I zoomed out and focused on Clare. "Here is the lovely Clare Edwards, recently awoken from her beauty sleep so I could record this. She is looking more beautiful than ever." I said and she blushed as I got that on tape. "And last but most certainly not least, here is Uncle Adam, in his normal position." I said as I got up and focused the camera on Adam who was snoring and had some drool coming out of his mouth. Just as I got really close, Adam woke up and started yelling at me as he grabbed the camera and put it on me.

"And here is stupid Uncle Eli who is incredibly creeps on people and video tapes people who are asleep!" He shouted before turning it off and going back to sleep.

-6 hours later-

I was half asleep when Jake came running in with a huge smile on his face. He realized everyone else was asleep so he whispered to wake up Clare because he wanted us to be the first to see her.

I nudged Clare awake and she looked up to see Jake with a big smile on his face and she realized that the baby was born. I told her to go quietly and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hospital room with her.

We walked in to a sleepy, sweaty Jenna with a little pink bundle in her arms.

She handed the baby to Clare and I stepped behind her to get a look at the newly born infant. She was small and pink. Her little hand reached up and I put my finger in it. Her big blue eyes opened up and she was so adorable that it brought tears to Clare's eyes.

Clare's POV

The next day

Alli and I were getting ready in my bathroom for my mom's wedding. Jake and Jenna couldn't make the wedding because of the newly born baby and my mom was ok with it.

Lucy Mae was perfect in every word. She was adorable, she never cried, at least loudly. I just wish that some day I could be blessed with something as perfect as her.

I looked at Alli and she was wearing a soft pink strapless dress and her hair was in curls and she had light pink pumps. I looked about the same but my dress was light blue and I had flats on.

We walked into the backyard where the ceremony was being held. There were just a few people there, my friends and close family. There was no need for anything big.

I took a seat next to Eli and he whispered in my ear how beautiful I looked and I blushed and then the ceremony began.

Everything went smoothly, their vows were exchanged and I got a little teary eyed. They were pronounced man and wife and they kissed. I was called up for pictures and I got one with my mom, one with my mom and Glen, one with just Eli, one with Alli and a last one with all my friends.

The reception began and Eli and I danced the whole night long. The only dances I didn't share with Eli was the one I had with Glen and Alli wanted one with me as well as Adam.

It was about eleven thirty and Eli and I were lying in my hammock together. He had his arms around me, keeping me warm and I had my head on his chest with my eyes closed.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed my forehead and I smiled as I asked,

"How much?"

"Do you see all those stars up there in the sky?" I opened my eyes and nodded. "More than all of them combined."

I smiled and blushed. "I don't know how I got so lucky with you."

"You have it backwards, love. If you never moved here and if I never met you, I would still be stuck in that awful relationship with Julia. I love you, Clare. When I'm with you, all I want is for you to kiss me and when I'm not with you, all I do is think about you. You are my everything, Clare and I can't picture living a day without you."

I smiled and I was at a loss for words, so I just turned my body around and kissed him on the lips. He smiled in the kiss as he tightened his arms around me and I wanted to stay like that forever, in his embrace. And a part of me knew that that could be true.

* * *

><p>THE END SO CUTE OMG YES. lol and sorry if i rushed the wedding part d: i didnt feel like writing it lol. R&amp;R! give me ideas for some one shots that i might put up!<p>

Love you guys! DW

PS Epilogue? Probably not though :X Sorry! D:


End file.
